daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Power of Suggestion (The Little Madison)
Suddenly, Rinkus and Sierra got inside the grotto and saw Madison crying in sadness. "Poor child." Rinkus said. "Poor, sweet child." Sierra said. He and Rinkus went over to Madison. Madison was crying. "She has a very serious problem!" said Rinkus, "If only there was something we could do." "But there is something!" said Sierra, as he lit up. Then Madison stopped crying and saw the two pteranodons. "Who-who are you?" she gulped. "Don't be scared." said Rinkus. "We represent someone who can help you. Someone who can make all your dreams come true!" Sierra said. "Just imagine!" Rinkus and Sierra said in unison. Alone, Rinkus said, "You and your prince!" "Together! Forever!" both pteranodons finished in unison. "I don't understand." said Madison. "Spinosaurus has great powers!" Sierra said. "The spine lizard?" Madison gulped, as she became surprised. "But tha's--I couldn't possibly--No! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" "Suit yourself." said Sierra. "It was just a suggestion!" Rinkus said, as he kicked the piece of rubble towards Madison with his tail. Catching the blue mer-cat's attention, Madison's face went from anger to longing sadness as she picked up the face, and looked at it. Just seeing the statue was enough to have Madison back in tears. Her heart ached to see Madison once more, but she thought, 'I want to see him. I want to be near him again.' It was then that she realized, like never before, that now, she didn't see how much in love Madison was with Gumball. She didn't care what happened; she wanted to be with the normal male blue cat more than ever now. She looked at the entrance, with Rinkus and Sierra nearly swimming out, as Madison pleaded with a crackling voice, "Wait." Rinkus and Sierra stopped for a moment, smiling that the female blue mer-cat was now on the hook with the normal male blue cat. Rinkus and Sierra turned around and smiled. "Yes?" said both pteranodons. Outside the grotto, Reader and Frankie were looking sad, feeling bad that they had let Madison down. Reader couldn't help but cry as he and Frankie knew that Madison was completely heartbroken. And so seeing his friend like that, the rabbit sniffled as he wiped a tear off his cheek. "Poor Madison." he cried. "I didn't mean to tell," Frankie said. "it was an accident." If he hadn't have cracked from the pressure and blabbed his mouth off to Philip, none of this would have happened. And Madison would have been as happy as she was, even though she was breaking her father's law in associating herself with a normal blue cat. All of a sudden, three shadows passed overhead, snapping the two of them out of their guilt and sadness. Frankie gulped. "Madison, where are you going?" he asked, as he and the rabbit swam to catch up with them. Reader was too scared too bear the sight of Rinkus and Sierra. Frankie, however, was eying the two pteranodons warily. "Madison, what are you doing here with this riff raff?" demanded Frankie. "I'm going to see Spinosaurus." said Madison, as she stuck her nose up at the tone of Frankie's voice. Hearing this, Frankie gasped in horror, and the dog grabbed onto the fins of Madison's mertail. "Madison, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster! She will--" "Why don't you go tell my father?" sneered Madison, "You're good at that." With a flick of her tail, she dislodged the guilt-ridden dog off of her fins and hurried after the two pteranodons. Reader swam up to Frankie and looked at him while the dog stammered a bit. "But... But, I..." But he couldn't take it anymore. So, with a brave tone of voice, he said to the rabbit, "Come on." Then they ran/swam after Madison, Rinkus, and Sierra in hot pursuit, afraid that Madison would do something that she would do something that she would regret for the rest of her life. Category:Bubbles8218 Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction